spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Elisif the Fair
|Base ID = }} Elisif the Fair is the Jarl of Haafingar and the widow of High King Torygg, the last elected High King of Skyrim prior to the Stormcloak Rebellion. While Elisif is the head of court at her palace in Solitude, the majority of her courtly duties are handled by her steward, Falk Firebeard. Bolgeir Bearclaw serves as her Housecarl, while Bryling and Erikur serve as her Thanes. After the Siege of Windhelm, the Empire ended the Skyrim Civil War. Elisif was elected by Imperial Jarls of Skyrim as High Queen and was crowned with the Jagged Crown. After her death, Elisif was succeeded by her son Haakon. Location Elisif can be found in the Blue Palace located in the southeast of Solitude. The palace stands directly across from Castle Dour, the headquarters of the Imperial military forces in Skyrim. History Widowed .]] It was after Torygg's death, at the hand of Ulfric Stormcloak, that Elisif became the Jarl of Solitude, and following her assumption to power in Solitude, Elisif would work in close cooperation with the Third Empire against Ulfric Stormcloak and the Stormcloak Rebellion. The true reasons for Elisif's support of the Empire are debatable, but factors involved included the fact that her husband Torygg served under the Empress (though Torygg's own loyalty is debatable), and the fact that Solitude serves as the base of Imperial military power in Skyrim at the time of the Stormcloak Rebellion. Reign as Jarl In turn, the Empire works closely with Jarl Elisif in its attempts to squash the Stormcloak Rebellion. This Imperial support, along with Elisif's marriage to the last High King, makes Elisif the most likely candidate for the position of monarch should the Empire succeed in ending the Stormcloak Rebellion. However, Elisif's lack of experience and total dependence on Imperial support, specifically with regards to General Tullius, seems to imply that, should she become High Queen, Elisif will be greatly under the control of the Empire. Reign as High Queen News reach to Elisif that Empress Marcella Septim victory at the Battle for Windhelm and death of Ulfric Stormcloak and his right-hand man Galmar Stone-Fist. Thus ended the Skyrim Civil War and peace was restored; although that remaining Stormcloaks will warm Skyrim. The coronation of Elisif as High Queen with the Jagged Crown in Solitude. Her first act as High Queen was to repair the damages caused by Stormcloaks and rebuild a relationship between the Cyrodiilic Empire and Skyrim. By 5E 45, Elisif died, and leaving her only son, Haakon. Political and religious viewpoints Stormcloak Rebellion An outspoken supporter of the Empire, Elisif is a Jarl whose court views are to keep Skyrim as a province of the Empire of Tamriel. Viewing the Stormcloak Rebellion as a blight upon the face of Skyrim, Elisif gives no explicit indication of any dissatisfaction with the Empire. Talos worship With regard to religious views, Elisif states that she does not worship Talos. However, she nonetheless asks the Dragonborn to deliver Torygg's War Horn to a Shrine of Talos so that her late husband might have the funerary rites which he would have wanted, High King Torygg having been a worshipper of Talos. As the White-Gold Concordat outlawed the worship of Talos in Skyrim at this time, one is left to make their own assumptions with regards to whether or not Elisif worships Talos in her private life. Stormcloak victory .]] If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War, Elisif agrees to swear fealty to Ulfric Stormcloak with little resistance, but whether she does so out of personal interest or militaristic coercion is not entirely clear. In any case, Ulfric's choice to garrison a number of his Stormcloaks in Solitude, following a Stormcloak victory in the "Battle for Solitude," seems to imply that Elisif will only act as the Jarl of Solitude as far as Ulfric allows. She also holds no anger against the Dragonborn personally, rather regret that she has lost her claim to the throne. Interactions Elisif's Tribute Elisif entrusts the Dragonborn with Torygg's War Horn and tasks them to take it to a remote shrine of Talos. Thane of Haafingar There is room for another thane in the court, but before Elisif can give the Dragonborn this title they must be known throughout the hold. Once known among the people of Haafingar, Elisif will be able to proclaim the Dragonborn Thane of Solitude. Tending the Flames Elisif forbids the Burning of King Olaf, a locally celebrated festival which involves the burning of an effigy, as the death of her husband has left her sensitive to this type of public defamation. The Dragonborn is able to convince her to allow the Bards College to hold this festival should the Dragonborn find and retrieve King Olaf's Verse. This quest can be initiated by speaking with Viarmo, the headmaster of the college. Fit for a Jarl Taarie, a tailor at Radiant Raiment in Solitude, sends the Dragonborn to Elisif, sporting one of their many outfits. The Dragonborn is tasked with receiving Elisif's opinion on the clothes. She receives the garments well, ordering the Dragonborn to return with promises of purchasing several gowns from the tailors in the future. Diplomatic Immunity Elisif can be asked to create a distraction if "The Man Who Cried Wolf" was already completed. She will accuse Razelan of defying her authority, believing that the Dragonborn asked for the distraction as a joke to someone else. Bound Until Death Elisif can be found attending the public reception of the wedding of Vittoria Vici and Asgeir Snow-Shod at the Temple of the Divines in Solitude. Like the others, she will be horrified when Vittoria is murdered, but won't retaliate like the Snow-Shods if the Dragonborn is discovered or Veezara appears to deal with Vittoria's Penitus Oculatus bodyguard, opting to flee instead. Dialogue "If you have business, please see Falk Firebeard, my steward." :Why did Ulfric kill your husband? "Because that's what traitorous cowards do when they desire power. Ulfric coveted the High King's throne. He thought he deserved it more than Torygg. And so he came before my husband and he... he shouted. With that terrible voice. Like something out of a legend... Or a nightmare. When Ulfric unleashed such fury, my husband he... he simply ceased to be. That is all I will say, for it grieves me to speak of it." :Are you the High Queen of Skyrim? "Not yet, no. Although it is true my husband Torygg was the High King, and I am his widow... now is not the time to lay claim to such a title. This land is driven by war, and her people suffer for it. The Stormcloaks are a blight on Skyrim, and like any blight... must be purged. Only then will I take my rightful place as High Queen." :Do you trust General Tullius? "Hmmm... A question I am all too familiar with. One my very Thanes ask often. They worry that Tullius is so focused on the war, that he risks forgetting what's best for our people. The real irony is that, while General Tullius is certainly no Nord, the people of Skyrim would be lost without him. Trust is always difficult, especially for my people. Yet we must trust Tullius' leadership. For what other choice do we have?" : "Oh, I thought that matter was handled. I think Falk is taking care of that." ;Elisif's Tribute "There's something... personal... I was hoping you would do for me." :What can I do for you, Jarl? "Falk told me what you did for us at Wolfskull Cave. He says you're someone we can trust. As you may know Talos worship is outlawed in the Empire. When we buried my husband I made offerings to all the gods... except Talos. I would like you to take an item of his, a warhorn handed down from his father, and place it at a Shrine of Talos." ::I would be honored to help. "Thank you. It would mean a lot to me." ::I'm sorry, I can't right now. "That's all right. Return to me if you change your mind though." ::Do you worship Talos? "No but my husband Torygg would want a proper burial and this is the way Nords are buried in Skyrim." After placing the horn: I've placed the horn at the shrine. "Falk said I could count on you. You have more than earned the right to purchase property and take the next step to becoming a Thane. Speak to Falk when you have the funds. And thank you." ;Stormcloak Victory "May the blessings of the Nine be with you." :What do you think about Ulfric, now that he has won? "Ulfric coveted the High King's throne. He thought he deserved it more than Torygg. Now it would seem Ulfric has his wish. And there truly is no justice in the world." :So, do you still claim to be the High Queen of Skyrim? "No. Although it's true my husband Torygg was the High King and I am his widow, I am in no position to claim such a title. Ulfric Stormcloak is victorious, and the Jarls have fallen in line. It seems I will never take my rightful place as High Queen." ;Bound Until Death "A marriage of both love and political advantage. A rare thing indeed." :Having a good time? "So far. I just hope things remain calm. Wine gets drunk, tempers flare. This may be a joyous celebration, but it's shadowed by a lot of animosity." ;Diplomatic Immunity "Isn't this something? Elenwen really knows how to host a party!" :Jarl Elisif, it's a pleasure to see you again. "Why, thank you. You are most courteous. I admit, I'm surprised to see you here. Normally these parties are reserved for the Jarls and business leaders of Skyrim. Elenwen must be very fond of you." :Are you here with one of the Jarls? " I beg your pardon? You must have me mistaken for someone else. I am Elisif, widow of High King Torygg and Jarl of Solitude. Lucky for you, I possess a forgiving nature and I'm not easily insulted." :Enjoying the party? "Very much so, yes. Elewen's parties are always so elegant. She really has impeccable taste. My only regret is that she doesn't host them more often." ::I need your help with something. "I'm always glad to help a friend if I can. What do you need?" :::I need you to cause a scene. Get everyone's attention for a few minutes. "Oh... perhaps not, then. I don't think the Jarl of Solitude should be participating in a childish prank." ::::Never mind. "Yes, this probably isn't really the place for your little jokes." ::::You'd be doing me a big favor... (Persuade) ::::*''"I'm sorry, but I really can't."'' (Failure) ::::*''"Go ahead and play your little joke."'' (Success) "It was a pleasure, thank you." Conversations Bolgier Bearclaw Elisif: "Steward, I have an idea that might help to bolster the morale of our people in this difficult time. I think we shall have a grand parade, and let General Tullius march his troops from the Blue Palace to Castle Dour in all their finery." Falk: "What a... fine idea, my Jarl. However, I would suggest we wait until the war has ended. After all, the General needs his soldiers out in the field, fighting battles against the Stormcloaks." Bolgeir: "I must protest, my Jarl. A parade would make you an easy target for a Stormcloak assassin. You're safer here in the palace." Elisif: "Oh, very well. I can see there's no changing your stubborn Nord minds. But when this war is won, I will have my parade!" Falk: "Yes, my Jarl." Bolgeir: "We lost another five guardsmen, my Jarl. If General Tullius continues to conscript our men and send them off to battle, we'll have none left to protect the city." Elisif: "Yes, I know. The general acted with my blessing. It is vital that we bring Ulfric to justice, but that cannot happen until his army of Stormcloaks is defeated utterly." Bolgeir: "Told you that, did he? I'm sworn to protect you, my Jarl, but I'm the last line of defense. The first line is the walls around this city and the men who patrol them. Men whom, I might add, we're precious short on." Elisif: "I'm aware of that, Bolgeir, and I appreciate your dedication. However, if we lose the war, the guardsmen of Solitude will make little difference in the end." Bolgeir: "No disrespect toward the general, but sometimes I wonder if he's got your best interests at heart. In any case he won't be turnin' me into no Imperial soldier. I know my place, and it's at your side." Elisif: "It comforts me to know that, Bolgeir." Bryling Elisif: "As you know, Solitude's coffers are much depleted by the war efforts. Thane Erikur, you have a strong head for business. What do you suggest?" Erikur: "This is an unfortunate but unavoidable ebb in revenue. But as long as we continue to support the Empire, our sacrifices will be well rewarded." Bryling: "Listen to you, speaking of sacrifice. You've never gone hungry a day in your life, Erikur!" Elisif: "And what would my impetuous Thane Bryling suggest, instead?" Bryling: "Simple. Let the Empire fight its own war, with its own funds, and without hijacking our supplies and soldiers. Let Haafingar rebuild." Erikur: "My lady... Surely you're not that naïve. Such foolishness would only leave us defenseless. The rebels would storm the palace in an afternoon." Bryling: "The Stormcloaks only rebel because the Empire uses Skyrim as its personal larder. The more they take, the more support the rebels gain! Elisif: "That is quite enough. Perhaps I will raise these issues when I have an audience with General Tullius." Bryling & Erikur Elisif: "Thane Bryling, what do you have to report about the state of Haafingar's defenses?" Bryling: "The news is the same as it's been for the rest of the war, your grace. Our borders are secure, but at the cost of the guards for our towns and roads." Erikur: "I don't see any reason why we'd need them. As long as those dogs stay outside of our borders, we're fine." Bryling: "The Stormcloaks are far from the only threat to the hold. The roads are beset by bandits and beasts... and now there's even talk of bloody dragons." Erikur: "My dear Bryling. Barring any... fancy and folly... the good people of Haafingar are surely capable of dealing with the odd highwayman or stray dog." Bryling: "Trouble on the roads and cities means less commerce. Less commerce means less money and more starving people. And that means more crime." Erikur: "Humph. That's only a problem for people who can't afford to hire their own security. Elisif: "That may well be our only answer. I will empower my Steward to seek out capable individuals to secure Haafingar. Thank you, my Thanes." Falk Firebeard Elisif: "Steward Falk, I have a task for you. I want to begin stockpiling food and water in the event we come under siege, and I would like you to oversee this work personally." Falk: "A wise course of action, my Jarl. However, we have little food or water to spare." Erikur: "General Tullius will never allow that. He's ordered all surplus food to be given over for the war effort." Falk: "General Tullius does not run this city, Thane Erikur. Or have you forgotten your oaths of fealty?" Erikur: "My apologies, Jarl Elisif. I was thinking only of the importance of the war effort." Elisif: "There's no need for an apology, and you're right about the war. Perhaps this is a matter best discussed with the general in person." Falk: "I will make the arrangements, my Jarl." Elisif: "Steward, when is my appointment to meet with General Tullius? There are some issues we must speak about." Falk: "I'm afraid he's had to reschedule, my grace. By all accounts, waging war takes his every moment." Elisif: "Again? He can't simply cancel an appointment with the Jarl! He serves in my capital city!" Falk: "I'm afraid he can. His authority comes from the emperor, whom you also serve, technically." Elisif: "He uses all of Haafingar's resources, and doesn't answer to me in the slightest? This hardly seems fair." Falk: ""Fair" is a word rarely applied to politics, my grace. I'm afraid you must learn to accept this." Varnius Junius Varnius: "I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cave! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate!" Elisif: "Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town. Haafingar's people will always be safe under my rule." Varnius: "Th... thank you, my Jarl. Thank you." Sybille: "Your eminence, my scrying has suggested nothing in the area. Dragon Bridge is under imperial control. This is likely superstitious nonsense." Falk: "Perhaps a more... tempered reaction... might be called for?" Elisif: "Oh. Yes, of course you are right. Falk, tell Captain Aldis I said to assign a few extra soldiers to Dragon Bridge." Varnius: "Thank you, Jarl Elisif. But about the cave..." Falk: "I will have someone take care of the cave as well, Varnius, you can rest easy. You're dismissed." Quotes *''"With the passing of my dear husband, Torygg, the weighty position of Jarl has fallen to me. Please direct questions to my steward."'' *''"Ulfric is a fool and a coward who naïvely believes he can bring about peace through warfare. It's rather sad, really."'' *''"Thanks to Ulfric's rebellion, countless innocent people can't feed or clothe their families. It's unacceptably tragic."'' *''"May the blessings of the Eight be with you."'' *''"Be well. Pray for Solitude, and my husband."'' *''"Have you tried the wine? It's better than anything in the Blue Palace."'' – During "Diplomatic Immunity" *''"I could learn a lot from the people in this room."'' – During "Diplomatic Immunity" *''"I'm here because it's required of me. But there's nothing to be gained by talking to that murderer."'' – During "Season Unending" *''"I understand this council was your idea, Dragonborn. I'm afraid I don't hold out much hope for success."'' – During "Season Unending" *''"When I married Torygg, he promised we'd go to lavish parties just like this. I wish he were here now."'' – During Diplomatic Immunity *''"We have the utmost confidence in you and Ulfric's guiding hands."'' – Stormcloaks control Solitude *''"The Emperor's cousin is dead! This is a disaster!"'' – After murdering Vittoria Vici in "Bound Until Death" *''"By all the gods, the groom has been killed. At his own wedding! I can only think of my own husband..."'' – If Asgeir Snow-Shod is killed in "Bound Until Death" Trivia *Elisif is the only Jarl who sits properly at her throne; the other Jarls sit in a slouched position with their heads resting against their hands. She usually sits with her arms either crossed or on her lap. *If Elisif is made non-essential via console and killed, Erikur will replace her as jarl due to the original script of Boethia's Bidding involved Elisif's assassination. Also, the Stormcloak Soldiers mention her death in several instances, even proclaiming that a Daedric Prince killed her: "Even the nobility of Oblivion seem to favor our cause." *Elisif was voiced by Corri English. *Elisif is the only Imperial Jarl who stays in power if the Stormcloaks take control of her hold. Appearances * cs:Elisif Jasná de:Elisif die Liebreizende es:Elisif la Justa fi:Elisif the Fair fr:Elisif la Juste it:Jarl Elisif la Bella pl:Elisif Sprawiedliwa pt:Elisif a Justa ru:Элисиф Прекрасная uk:Елісиф Справедлива Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:SPWiki Good Articles Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Articles with audio samplings Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Jarls